Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/Tyger5000
}} I think I should be an admin because I've been on this wiki for almost a year, I can upload HD and proper photos and with all these MME photos, I think I could help. I know I only just become a Chat Mod and I am the only Chat Mod on this wiki but I would like to become an admin because i'm an active user and a good editor. file:Tiny Pip.png Wales Is Awesome! 22:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Support #I extremely support Tyger, he has 700+ edits which is great! He treats everyone nice and is a huge help to all the editors. He has also made great friends with everyone and is very social. He also makes custom pictures which could help and improve the wiki with designs and themes. He is on the wiki all the time and I think he would be able to handle the tools well. BranTan3478 | My Talk! 22:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #I support Tyger because with more that 700 edits, it shows he is active. He has been a really nice and encouraging chat mod to me. I have become a friend of him and he definetly is a nice person. PLease make him an admin, Snoopman14 (talk) 22:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Snoopman14 #I think Tyger would be a great admin. I was just talking to clumsyme22 today and he said he would love to see him join the admin team. I know I am not clumsy but 2 admins already are considering him. He has 800+ edits, which is a good amount. I have never had to warn him about bad behavior or anything against the rules. He would make a great admin. Please consider this, Shelbypinky1 Talk Page (Click Here) 23:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #I support because I think Tyger will be a great admin. He's reliable, active and he's doing very good as a Chat Mod. He's also great with pictures and having 700+ edits is quite good. I definitely support, ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) #I Support all the way! He is a good friend and can handle the tools and we need more CM! Fredman2 (talk) 23:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Fredman2 #I completely support. Tyger is a great friend, no vandalism, great edits and I think he will handle the tools correctly! Legolas Rules! (talk) 20:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #I don't see him editing on the main part of Wikia that much. Even though he has many edits also he is the only Chat Moderator. I would recommend HERROZAEL for a Chat Mod, as he's on often. But until we have 2 Chat Mods I will oppose. benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 06:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Wishin' ya luck! *I can't really say- I agree as he is a nice friend and all but I don't see him editing pages that much. I have to oppose. benjaminddd8 Talk 06:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) *Herrozael is on chat alot, but he's always away. Admins have the power of Chat Mods so... *Closed, promoted. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) file:Tiny Pip.png Wales Is Awesome! 12:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Inactive Requests for Rights